rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Statuette of Strife
=1. Teil: Begone Beasts= Spielercharaktere *Raphael (Tytalus, Meister Opacus) *Aurelia (Bjornaer, Meisterin Cygna) *Renard de Ponthie (Jagdmeister des Grafen von Namur) Handlung Im 13. Jahrhundert in den Ardennen, im Süden des Herzogtums Brabant ereignet sich folgende seltsame Geschichte: Nachdem dem Grafen von Namur mehrfach zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass ein Drache in seinem Einflussgebiet sein Unwesen treiben soll, schickt er eine Jagdgesellschaft aus, das Monster unschädlich zu machen. Diese besteht aus seinem teuren Jagdmeister, zwei Gelehrten, deren übernatürliche Geschicke in derart heiklen Angelegenheiten ihm empfohlen wurden, einem Falkner, der dem Grafen bereits einige Male als Jagdgeselle diente und einen neun Mann starken Troß. Renard de Ponthie, der Jagdmeister, ist ein vom Leben gezeichneter, erfahrener Mann, dessen treue Hündin Diana nie von seiner Seite weicht. Der Falkner heißt Frederic und ist dem Jagdmeister als stiller, in seiner Kunst jedoch bewanderter Mann bekannt. Der eine Gelehrte, Raphael, ist ein Magier aus dem Hause Tytalus, dessen Meister Opacus nicht mehr lebt. Ulpris, der Raphael zu diesem Abenteuer ausgeschickt hat, hegt offensichtlich ein gewisses Interesse an dieser Sache. Dem Grafen scheint nicht besonders viel daran zu liegen, dass der Gelehrte Raphael von dieser Mission wiederkehrt, denn er deutet seinem Jagdmeister gegenüber an, dass es ihn nicht besonders störe, wenn die Gefahren solch einer außergewöhnlichen Jagd ausgerechnet diesen jungen Gelehrten tödlich träfen. Renard de Ponthie erlebt diese Anmerkung als willkommenen Auftrag, da er den berechtigten Verdacht hegt, eben dieser finstere Geselle wäre an der Entführung, Schändung und Ermordung seiner von ihm wie eine Tochter geliebten Nichte beteiligt gewesen. Eine magische Persönlichkeit ist auch die Dame in der Runde: Aurelia, eine Magierin aus dem Hause Bjornaer, eine Gestaltwandlerin, deren Meisterin Cygna wohl bereits Bekanntschaft mit dem zu jagenden Drachen gemacht hat und seither dem berüchtigten magischen Zwielicht zu entkommen sucht. Diese Gestaltwandlerin scheint ein Artefakt und nützliche Instruktionen zu besitzen, um dem gefährlichen Fabelwesen den Garaus zumachen. Diese illustre Jagdgesellschaft zieht also aus und übersteht die erste Hürde - eine drohende Lebensmittelvergiftung aufgrund eines verseuchten Brunnens in der Schenke die als erstes Nachtlager dient - dank ausreichenden Alkoholkonsums ohne weitere Schäden. Einige Individuen des Trosses fallen durch besonders vorlautes Verhalten auf, doch der Jagdmeister beweist Führungsqualitäten. Die nächste Hürde auf dem Weg ist die Adelige Daria La Gris, eine Magierin aus dem Hause Tremere, auf deren Gebiet die Jagd stattfinden soll. Sie lädt die gesamte Jagdgesellschaf auf ihre Burg, Lucien’s Folly, nahe dem Örtchen Bois de Haillot (in Magierkreisen besser als der Konvent Triamore, bestehend aus Daria und Remie, bekannt) und bietet der Mannschaft ein Festessen. Allerdings scheint sie das Vorhaben, auf ihrem Gebiet eine Drachenjagd zu veranstalten, unbedingt verhindern zu wollen, da sie dem Grafen mit freundlichem Gruß ausrichten lassen möchte, sie würde die Sache selbst regeln, sofern es überhaupt etwas zu regeln gäbe. Desweiteren wird der Tytalus-Magier nach einigen vorlauten Reden (er bezieht sich darauf, von seinem Meister geschickt worden zu sein, dieser – Opacus – ist aber vom Tribunal wegen Diabolismus hingerichtet worden) von Remi quasi abgeführt und in ein Zimmer der Burg gesperrt. Es wird daher notwendig, die Burg in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion, ohne vorherigen Dank für die außerordentliche Gastfreundschaft, zu verlassen. Hilfreich bei dieser Angelegenheit sind der Umstand, dass die Befestigungsanlagen nicht gerade unbezwingbar sind und der reisende Händler Gilfroid, der offensichtlich ein ausgeprägtes Interesse am Gelingen dieses Jagdunternehmens hat. (Dieser scheint von Frederic, dem Falkner, gerufen worden zu sein, welcher nach dem Festessen in Luciens Folly durch Abwesenheit glänzt und übrigens wie Gilfroid ein Amulett mit dem Abbild eines Greifen trägt.) Auch bei dieser Aktion sind die Führungsqualitäten des Jagdmeisters gefragt, da es nun notwendig ist, das ausgelassene Feiern zu unterbrechen. Die diebische Freude, eine Adelige zu hintergehen und die Aussicht, das Festessen fortzusetzen, sobald die Jagd erfolgreich beendet ist, bewegen die Meute schließlich doch, durch die maroden Mauern der Burg unbemerkt zu flüchten. Die fröhliche Ausgelassenheit der naiven Truppe schwindet aber schleunigst, sobald die ersten unverkennbaren Anzeichen der wahrhaftigen Präsenz eines Drachen erkennbar werden: Ein zur Gänze niedergebranntes Dorf und ein weiterer etwas weiter entfernter Brandherd erregen die Aufmerksamkeit und auch die Sorge der Jäger, die plötzlich das Gefühl nicht loswerden, sie könnten schrecklich schnell zu Gejagten werden. Trotz Angst und Anspannung muß nun der zweite Brandherd aufgesucht werden. Es werden Leichen gefunden und der wahrscheinlichste Weg des Drachen festgestellt. Dieser Weg führt zu einem alten Steinkreis. An dieser Stelle weist Aurelia den Jagdmeister an, der Drache möge abgelenkt und schließlich in den Steinkreis gelockt werden. Alles weitere sei dann ihre Aufgabe, denn es übersteige die mondänen Fähigkeiten der Jagdgesellen. Obwohl der Drache, den armen Jagdleuten nicht den Vorteil des ersten Schlages läßt, und durch seinen Feueratem und seine scharfen Krallen einige der Gefolgsleute fällt, gelingt es schließlich, ihn zumindest and den Rand des Steinkreises zu locken. Während die Pfeile und Armbrustbolzen der verbliebenen Jäger den Drachen bestenfalls ablenken, spricht dieser Raphael namentlich an. Verzweifelt wendet die gestaltwandelnde Magierin einen starken Spruch an, um den Drachen mittels eines Blitzes in den Steinkreis zu bewegen. Im selben Moment ist ein durchdringender animalischer Schrei zu hören und am Firmament taucht im blutigen Lichte der aufgehenden Sonne ein mächtiger Greif auf, der sofort den nun angeschlagenen, aber längst nicht besiegten Drachen angreift. In wildem Kampfe umschlungen trudeln die beiden mächtigen Wesen direkt in die Mitte des Steinkreises. Aurelia nutzt den Moment, wirft ein Artefakt – eine Kugel aus Jade auf einem Sockel aus Obsidian – in den Steinkreis, spricht die dazugehörige Zauberformel und endet mit den Worten: „Nithögg et Bakhat“. Im selben Moment sind Drache und Greif verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle fällt eine kleine Statuette aus Jade auf einem Obsidiansockel zu Boden, welche die beiden Fabelwesen in ihrem erbitterten Kampfe darstellt,. „Nein, nicht Bakhat! Ihr Narren! Was habt Ihr getan?“, schreit plötzlich der Händler im Zeichen des Greifen, nimmt die Statuette und will weinend damit von dannen ziehen. Doch die Gestaltwandlerin will nicht auf ihre Jagdtrophäe verzichten. Da der Händler allerdings ihrer Aufforderung, die Statuette preiszugeben, nicht Folge leistet, streckt sie ihn mit einer magischen Attacke (einem weiteren Blitz, um genau zu sein) kaltblütig zu Boden. Mit diesem Kameradenmord soll allerdings noch nicht genug Blut geflossen sein - mehrere gut gezielte Armbrustbolzen verfehlen wie durch teuflische Magie ihr Ziel: Raphael befindet sich stets plötzlich an einer anderen Stelle, wenn ihn die zielsichere Armbrust des Jagdmeisters zu treffen sucht. Als der Magier den Rachsüchtigen zur Rede stellen möchte geht dieser mit dem Schwert auf ihn los. Doch der trügerische Zauberspruch verleiht dem sinistren Gesellen einen übergroßen Vorteil. So entgeht er den Streichen des Jagdmeisters und entgegnet auf dessen Anklage, seine Nichte auf dem Gewissen zu haben: „Deine Nichte ist mir ebenso gleichgültig wie du!“ Bevor Renard de Ponthie für seine Rachegelüste mit dem Leben bezahlt, hetzt er noch seinen teuren Hund und die verbliebenen treuen Gefolgsleute auf den Verhassten. Die Macht des Übernatürlichen jedoch obsiegt und ein Blutbad färbt nach einem wilden Gemetzel an dem treuen Jagdgesinde die Erde rot – ebendort wo zuvor so heldenhaft und einig der Drache bekämpft wurde. Diese unglaubliche Geschichte endet also mit zwei siegreichen Magiern, die in einen neuen Morgen verschwinden. Ihre Namen werden wohl schnell wieder in Vergessenheit geraten. Um die Bezwingung des Drachen jedoch werden sich noch viele Legenden ranken. =2. Teil: Bygone Beasts= Spielercharaktere *Simon Shelby (House of Epheistos, Meister Macipor) *Bakhat (der Greif) *Nithögg (die Drachin) Handlung Am Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts in der Metropole Los Angeles ereignet sich folgende unglaubliche Geschichte: June Albanie und Martin Caprice, 2 Lehrlinge des House of Epheistos, fiebern aufgeregt einem Ritual entgegen, an dem sie teilnehmen sollen. Sie warten in einem Raum ihrer Chantry, auf dessen Boden ein Pentagramm in einem Kreis gezeichnet wurde. Eine eigenartige Geruchskulisse lässt die Nase kaum differenzieren, durch welche Mischung an mystischen Kräutern sie bedingt ist. Der Meister Macipor hat offensichtlich alles schon lange geplant und es scheint sich um eine wirklich große Sache zu handeln. Als Simon Shelby, der Lieblingslehrling des Meisters den Raum betritt, wollen die beiden anderen sofort wissen, worum es bei dieser Sache geht, doch Simon verweist sie mit ihren Fragen an den Meister. Dieser erscheint mit einem Schwert, welches er auf eine würdevolle Weise zu tragen versteht, die die Magie dieses Artefaktes erahnen lässt. Hinter ihm betritt Umberto, der Diener den Raum. Dieser trägt eine Statuette aus Jade auf Obsideansockel, die einen Drachen und einen Greifen in erbittertem Kampfe ineinander verschlungen darstellt. „Heute ist ein großer Tag!“, sagt Macipor. Ein plötzliches Leuchten, welches von dem Schwert und der Statuette ausgeht, verleiht seinen Worten gehörige Schwere. Er legt das Schwert so in die Mitte des Pentagramms, dass dessen Spitze in Richtung einer Zacke des Drudenfußes zeigt. Sein Diener übergibt ihm die Statuette und verlässt daraufhin schleunigst den Raum. Nun positionieren die Lehrlinge und ihr Meister sich auf dessen Anweisung an jenen Zacken des Pentagramms, die nicht durch die Schwertspitze markiert sind. Bald kennt jeder seine Aufgabe: Macipor wird das Recitativ einer magischen Formel sprechen, Martin wird die vorgesehenen Antworten recitieren, Simon wird die rituelle Schlachtung eines Huhnes vornehmen und Junes Aufgabe wird es sein, kraftvolle Kräuter in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge in das Pentagramm zu streuen. Das Ritual beginnt. Alle sind angespannt. Eine bedrückende Stimmung lässt erahnen, wie viel bei dieser Aktion auf dem Spiel steht: viel Vis, die fragliche Bewehrung der jungen Lehrlinge und bei möglichem Misslingen nicht zuletzt vielleicht das Leben aller. Im vollen Bewußtsein dessen muß June bemerken, dass die Alraune fehlt, die nun gefragt wäre und der offensichtlich eine nicht unwichtige Bedeutung in dem Ritual zukommt. Dieser Umstand bringt nun sogar den Meister Macipor höchstpersönlich ins Schwitzen. Es gelingt ihm allerdings den nun längst unwiderruflichen Fortgang des Rituals für eine halbe Stunde zu unterbrechen. In dieser nun gewonnenen Zeit ist es Simons Aufgabe, eine Alraune zu organisieren. Im Zuge dessen trägt weder die Abwesenheit des Dieners Umberto, noch die jeglicher Alraune in der Vorratskammer zur besseren Laune des vielversprechenden jungen Magiers bei. Offensichtlich haben die üblen Machenschaften einer befeindeten Bostoner Chantry mit dem Verschwinden der Alraune zu tun. Kurzer Hand beschließt Simon in seiner Verlegenheit mit Hilfe seiner übernatürlichen Gabe das fehlende Kraut zu generieren. Verständlicher Weise ist in den Gesichtern der Anderen Erleichterung zu erkennen, als Simon im letzten Moment mit seiner Alraune erscheint. Das Ritual wird umgehend vollendet. Für unendlich scheinende Zeit scheint dieselbe stillzustehen und der Raum sich zu verzerren, als ob man sich inmitten einer Explosion befände, die in Zeitlupentempo stattfindet. Simon spürt plötzlich einen bitteren Schmerz unter dem rechten Schulterblatt. Er versucht sich in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit zu orientieren, als er der Abwesenheit seiner Gefährten und der Anwesenheit zweier riesiger Gestalten gewahr wird. Auch Bakhat, der Greif, der eben noch seinen elenden Erzfeind den Drachen nach lange geplanter Intrige in den Steinkreis stoßen wollte um sich dann daran zu ergötzen, dass das Untier in einer kleinen Statuette für alle Zeiten gebannt sein wird, spürt plötzlich einen Schmerz unter seinem linken Flügelansatz. Eben noch verstörte ihn die Tatsache, seinen Namen unverhofft gehört zu haben. Eingebettet in den schrecklichen Bannfluch, der doch lediglich dem Drachen gelten sollte, war das eine schreckliche Wahrnehmung. Doch nun findet er sich in einem zu engen, zu stickigen Raum wieder, um es sich zu gestatten eine soeben beginnende Vorahnung in sein Bewußtsein vordringen lassen zu wollen. Nithögg ist zwar eine Frau, doch von Männern wird sie sich niemals unterkriegen lassen. Schon gar nicht von solch eingebildeten Exemplaren der Spezies Greif, die der edlen Rasse der Drachen schon immer suspekt und natürlich unterlegen war. Als Angehörige dieser schier unbesiegbaren Rasse braucht sie auch nichts und niemanden wirklich zu fürchten. Doch diese Situation übersteigt eindeutig ihr Fassungsvermögen: gerade noch überlegte sie, ob sie dieses knusprige Menschlein mitsamt seinen niedlichen Zauberkunststücken fressen, oder doch noch etwas mit ihm spielen sollte, als sie plötzlich diesen eigenartigen Schmerz beim linken Flügelansatz verspürte. Das war wohl dieses andere Zauberluder, das sie nachher gefressen hätte. Dann kam dieser verfluchte Greif und stürzt sie in den Steinkreis, vor dem sie sich doch intuitiv hüten wollte. Jetzt findet sie sich plötzlich in diesem dunklen Raum wieder, dessen Atmosphäre unerträglich scheint. Dieses stinkende Greifgetier hat sie wohl reingelegt, verdammt noch mal! Na wenigstens riecht es nach köstlichem Futter. Bakhat realisiert als erster, dass er offensichtlich mit den anderen Individuen im Raum durch wunderliche Art und Weise verbunden zu sein scheint – zumindest was die Schmerzen betrifft: in getarntem und für andere geradezu unsichtbarem Zustand sucht er, sofort die für ihn und seine Kontrahentin ungewohnte Situation nutzend, nach einer schwachen Stelle im scheinbar makellosen güldenen Panzer der Drachenlady. Eine gewaltige Brandwunde am Ansatz des linken Flügels erinnert ihn an den Blitz den die Zauberin auf den Drachen schleuderte, bevor die Törichte offensichtlich nicht nur den Drachen, sondern auch ihn selbst bannte. Nachdem nun auch er an eben dieser Stelle einen unangenehmen Schmerz verspürt fügt er sich versuchsweise einen leichten Schmerz zu, den die beiden anderen im Raum offensichtlich prompt spüren. Schnell entschlossen erscheint er daraufhin vor Nithögg und beißt sich demonstrativ in den Flügel, um ihr die Misslichkeit der gemeinsamen Lage unmissverständlich vor Augen zu führen, bevor diese den dritten im verfluchten Bunde in ihrer stillosen Gier frisst und damit vielleicht alle drei ins Jenseits befördert. Diese Taktik zeigt die gewünschte Wirkung, denn es bedarf nicht mehr allzu vieler Erklärungen, um die von Begriff etwas langsamere, zu überzeugen. Dennoch schnappt der Greif sicherheitshalber dieses magiebegabte Menschlein und fragt ihn über Ort und Zeit aus, in der man sich nun befindet. Simon weiß zunächst nicht wirklich, wie er mit dieser paradoxen und daher äußerst gefährlichen Situation umgehen soll. Was kann er denn schon ausrichten ohne die Macht und Erfahrung seines Meisters, der ja schließlich gewusst hätte, wie er mit dieser außergewöhnlichen Lage umgegangen wäre. Dieser allerdings ist nun gemeinsam mit den beiden törichten Lehrlingen verschwunden. Simon bemerkt jedoch nicht, dass an ihrer statt eine merkwürdige Statuette aus Jade auf Obsideansockel zurückgeblieben ist, die die 3 Magiebegabten in ihr Ritual vertieft darstellt. Allerdings genießt er die Situation irgendwie trotz gedämpfter Wahrnehmung und eigenartigen Schmerzen zu erleben, wie diese absolut nicht hier her gehörenden Wesen mit einer ungeheuerlichen Beiläufigkeit die machtvolle magische Attacke eines Bostoner Kontrahenten nahezu unversehrt einstecken – ganz zu schweigen von den Salven äußerst schwerer Kaliber seiner beiden Begleiter. Er staunt auch über die ungeheure Kraft des goldenen Drachen, der nun den 3 Eindringlingen teils durch seinen tödlichen Feueratem teils durch simples Auffressen den Garaus macht. Der Flug ins Freie in der Obhut des Greifen eröffnet einen schwindelerregenden Blick auf den Distrikt, in dem es nun von Einsatzkräften nur so wimmelt. Diese wollen glücklicher Weise offensichtlich lieber an eine Gasexplosion als Grund für dieses außergewöhnliche Inferno glauben, als die Übernatürlichkeit der Vorfälle zu akzeptieren. Wie sie sich allerdings erklären werden, was plötzlich einen menschlichen Körper in die Lüfte schweben lässt – der Greif, welcher Simon trägt, hat wohl die Fähigkeit sich unsichtbar zu machen – und was es zu bedeuten hat, dass daraufhin ein leibhaftiger Drache hinterher fliegt, will der junge Magier gar nicht erst überlegen. Ein höchst unappetitlicher Aspekt dieser außergewöhnlichen Flugreise ist allerdings der Beutefang des Greifen: im Flug schnappt er einfach aus einem Fenster heraus einen Schaulustigen und beißt ihm kurzer Hand den Kopf ab, um die Beute dann mitzunehmen. Es ist wohl allzu verständlich, dass Simon sich daraufhin heftig übergeben muß. Nithögg fliegt ihrem Erzfeind, dem verfluchten Greifen nach ins Freie. Die erquickliche Mahlzeit war zwar äußerst knusprig und köstlich, allerdings kann so etwas kaum über die Tatsache hinwegtrösten, dass sie diese stinkende Missgeburt nun wohl nicht in der Luft zerreißen wird können, wenn ihr das eigene Leben lieb ist. Wie konnte Bakhat es wagen, sich zuerst in ihrem Revier einzunisten, ihr dann den eindeutig ihr gehörenden Kelch zu rauben, welcher wohl nur dem König der Lüfte zusteht – folglich ihr - und sie letztlich mittels einer so niederträchtigen Intrige für so lange Zeit zu bannen. Wenigstens ist für ihn der Schuß teilweise nach hinten losgegangen. Diese Atmosphäre hier ist so schrecklich lebensfeindlich. Diese komischen pferdlosen Kutschen und die vielen blinkenden Lichter sind mehr als merkwürdig. Ja überhaupt scheint es Nacht zu sein und dennoch ist es geradezu taghell. Und nun fliegt dieser verfluchte Stinker auch noch mit dem knusprigen Menschlein, das man wohl leider auch nicht fressen darf, so schnell voran, dass er kaum einzuholen ist. Gerade noch kann Nithögg trotz ihrer Wut eine Feuerflut in ihrer Kehle zurückhalten, die vielleicht alle drei getötet hätte. Von Simon erfährt Bakhat, der soeben merkt, dass er es wohl nicht übertreiben darf, die so sehr gehasste Drachenlady zu necken, wohin er zunächst fliegen sollte um in Ruhe und unbeobachtet speisen und sich sammeln zu können. Wie kann eine Stadt nur so groß sein? So eine weite Strecke zu fliegen und noch immer nicht das Ende einer Stadt erreicht zu haben ist wohl mehr als ungewöhnlich – es ist grauenhaft und furchteinflößend! Da, das Stückchen Natur, von dem Simon gesprochen hat. Hier ist die Atmosphäre zwar genauso unerträglich wie scheinbar überall in dieser verdammten Zeit, die so schrecklich unbekannt und fremd ist, doch wenigstens ist es etwas ruhiger. Bakhat lässt Nithögg mit dem Menschen spielen. Sollte das Ungetier ihn fressen wäre dieser peinsamen Situation wenigstens ein für allemal ein Ende gesetzt. Die Mahlzeit schmeckt köstlich auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Sees, der sich hier befindet. Doch Kraft spendet sie kaum. Simon ist sich nun plötzlich neben der Misslichkeit seiner Lage auch seiner Schmerzen bewußt. Als er jedoch einen Erleichterung bringenden Heilzauber anwenden will, schnappt ihm der übermächtige Drache jenes magische Mittel aus den Händen, welches den Zauber bewirken soll. In diesem Augenblick materialisiert der Greif, der offensichtlich dasselbe vorhatte. Nun reicht es dem gegen diese Untiere scheinbar machtlosen Magier. Auch er kann ihnen schließlich schaden, indem er sich selbst Schmerzen zufügt. Das wirkt natürlich prompt und Simon kann schließlich sein heilendes Ritual vollziehen, welches nicht zuletzt auch den beiden anderen zugute kommt. Nun erfahren diese endlich, wo, und in welcher Zeit sie sich befinden. Natürlich ist keines der beiden schrecklichen Fabelwesen über die Erkenntnis begeistert, sich nach über 700 Jahren in einer leider allzu magiefeindlichen Welt wiederzufinden. Es ist entsetzlich entwürdigend sich ausgerechnet von einem Menschen erpressen zu lassen, auch wenn sein Zauber danach in angenehmer Art und Weise die lästigen Schmerzen entfernt. Auch ist es schlimm zu erfahren, dass die Zeit und der Ort an dem man sich befindet einem ganz und gar nicht bekommen. Doch das schlimmste ist, zu bemerken, wie dieser Stinkegreif einem dieses hübsche Amulettchen vor der Nase wegschnappt, welches man sich gerade aus den Zähnen gekratzt hat, wo es wohl das knusprige Abendmahl unbemerkt hinterlassen haben mag. Das erinnert wieder an seine nun scheinbar 7 Jahrhunderte zurückliegenden, betrügerischen Machenschaften. In dieser verdammten Situation jedoch mag der alte Hass gar nicht mehr so wirklich aufflammen. Wen soll Bakhat nun wohl mehr verfluchen: Nithögg, welche ihm ständig in seine Geschäfte pfuschte und immer wieder den begehrten Kelch streitig machen wollte, der wohl nur ihm als König der Lüfte zustehen konnte? Oder Ulpris, diesen gerissenen Magier, der offensichtlich sie beide betrogen hat? Schließlich bedingt dieser Betrug nun direkt diese scheinbar auswegslose Situation! Doch was nutzt das Hadern mit der Vergangenheit? Die Fehler sind längst begangen. Eine vernünftige Lösung für dieses Problem kann scheinbar nur mit Hilfe dieses Simon gefunden werden. Dieser wiederum ist glücklicher Weise offensichtlich so an dem Schicksal und der Geschichte der nicht zuletzt auch von ihm beschworenen Wesen interessiert, dass er einen Plan präsentiert, der deren Überleben trotz der hiesigen, für sie lebensfeindlichen Atmosphäre sichern soll. Wenn Simon es schafft die einzige Regio zu finden von deren Existenz er weiß, könnte er diesen Ungeheuern, für die er sich plötzlich irgendwie verantwortlich fühlt, helfen in dieser Zeit, in der für magische Wesen wie sie leider kein Platz mehr ist, zu überleben. In dieser Regio muss noch eine magische Atmosphäre existieren, die zeitfremden magischen Wesen wie Greifen und Drachen ein Überleben ermöglichen könnte. Allerdings befindet sie sich peinlicher Weise auf technokratischem Territorium. Die Technokraten werden es wohl niemals dulden, einen Greifen und einen Drachen als Untermieter zu beherbergen. Schließlich haben sie ja in den letzten Jahrhunderten in ihrem Regulationswahn jegliche von ihnen unkontrollierbare Magie leider nur allzu erfolgreich unterdrückt. Trotzdem ist es wohl den Versuch wert, denn diese irgendwie sympathischen Monster könnten wieder etwas erquickliches Chaos in diese verflucht sterile Technokratenzeit bringen. Also fliegen die drei, glücklicher Weise ohne vorher eine Konfrontation mit den nun nahenden Hubschraubern zu wagen, in Richtung Westen an die Küste. Dort finden sie in der Nähe der Summerhill Farm das Compasionate Heart Hospital und daran angrenzend ein Gebäude mit der Aufschrift Xetra Facility, in dem sich wohl ein Forschungslabor der Society für Xenotransplantation befindet. Die Luft wird hier entschieden atembarer. Dieses Gefühl nimmt offenbar mit der Nähe zu diesen eigenartigen Gebäuden zu. Doch das knusprige Menschlein Simon spricht von 2 Gerüchen: einem Prägnanten und einem Süßen. Ersterer ist offensichtlich zu meiden, zweiterer soll den Weg zu einer lebensfreundlicheren Atmosphäre weisen. Es wird zwar nicht wirklich klar, wovon das Menschlein redet, doch der Instinkt zieht einen zu dem Gebäude in dessen Richtung es entschieden angenehmer wird. Einige Menschen scheinen es zwar zu bewachen, aber es fällt Nithögg nicht schwer den Großteil dieser lächerlichen Wachen zu erledigen, bevor Bakhat auch nur die Hälfte dieser erquickenden Arbeit erledigt hat. Da zeigt sich nun wieder wahre Größe! Der Greif bringt dem Menschlein eine dieser bemerkenswerten Donnerwaffen von einem der erledigten Wachposten. Plötzlich nähert sich eine von diesen pferdlosen Kutschen und drinnen sitzt ein offensichtlich besonders knuspriges Wesen. Das Drachenweibchen schwingt sich in die Lüfte, entfernt den offensichtlich besorgt absitzenden Kutscher mit einer beiläufigen Geste und spielt etwas mit der Kutsche selbst. Doch was soll das: plötzlich ist die knusprige Mahlzeit fort! Nein, nicht doch! Dieser verfluchte Drache greift doch tatsächlich die gepanzerte Limousine des eingebildeten hiesigen Technokratenoberhäuptlings Hank Balany an. Der Fahrer wird einfach zig Meter fortgeschleudert. Was für eine bemerkenswerte Macht! Oh nein der Technokrat betreibt etwas übernatürliche „Wissenschaft“, verschwindet und erscheint ausgerechnet in Simons unmittelbarer Nähe wieder. Die schnell aufgesetzte Nachtsichtbrille und seine hypertechnologische Waffe tragen nicht gerade dazu bei, Simon ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu bescheren. Irgendwie widersteht er jedoch den dringenden Impuls, sich mit seiner eben erstandenen Waffe das Leben zu nehmen und damit einen Schlussstrich unter dieses verdammte Abenteuer zu setzten. Irgendwie wird dieses stupide Nithögglein dem Greifen langsam sympathisch. Wie sie diese mächtige Kutsche zerstört und versucht diesen vielleicht noch mächtigeren Magier aus ihr herauszukratzen ist selbst in dieser scheinbar auswegslosen Lage sehr komisch anzusehen. Jetzt ist das Objekt ihrer Begierde doch tatsächlich verschwunden. Ein besorgter Blick Richtung Simon zeigt Bakhat auch sogleich wohin. Schon ist auch er dort und entwaffnet in unsichtbarem Zustand diesen Menschen, dessen Waffe und Helm – eigentlich scheinbar nur ein Visier – nach recht eigenartigen Gerätschaften aussehen. Simon redet mit dem nun wohl als Gefangenen zu bezeichnenden Kerl und man bittet Bakhat einen kleinen länglichen Gegenstand namens „Handy“ aus dem ramponierten Kutschending zu holen. Mit jenem Artefakt soll der Gefangene seine Leibgarde zur Raison rufen, die trotz ihrer Donnerwaffen doch für 2 derartige Urgewalten wie Nithögg und Bakhat keine wirkliche Gefahr darstellen können. Ein diesem Gedanken folgendes „oder“ erspart sich der Greif, als er einen ungeheuren Schmerz am Bauch fühlt, während die verfluchte, fliegende Goldgewalt durch die eigenartigen Donnerwaffen dieser vielleicht doch nicht so lächerlichen Garde verletzt wird. Endlich kommt der Greif mit dem blöden Handy! Diese unerträglichen Schmerzen im Bauch werden Simon wohl umbringen, wenn nicht sofort etwas geschieht. Eigenartigerweise ist der verfluchte Technokrat äußerst kooperativ: Ungefragt pfeift er seine Leute zurück und heilt Simons stark blutende Bauchwunde mit einer Spritze deren Inhalt man gar nicht so genau kennen möchte. Hauptsache die Schmerzen sind weg. Autsch, die können ja wirklich was! Nithögg beschließt doch lieber zu ihrem Gefolge zurückzukehren, obwohl die hässlichen Soldaten mit ihren grausamen Donnerwaffen nun endlich doch flüchten. Sie folgt den anderen, mittlerweile - trotz des bald wieder verschwundenen Schmerzes im Bauch - ernsthaft verunsichert, über ihre gewohnte Übermacht. Der knusprige Gefangene plaudert mit Bakhat, doch auch dieser scheint ihm nicht zu trauen. Obwohl dasselbe für Simon zutrifft meint dieser offensichtlich den knusprigen Blödschwafler zu brauchen, um seinen Plan zu verwirklichen. Also folgt man eben dem Menschlein und dem Greifen. Diesem Menschen kann man offensichtlich nicht trauen. Aber da Simon meint ihn zu brauchen, um seine Regio zu finden, beschließt Bakhat, obwohl er immer unsicherer wird, in den burgähnlichen Komplex zu folgen. Die Atmosphäre ist dort wesentlich angenehmer, aber immer noch nicht so wie von früher her gewohnt. Eine Greifsstatue, unter der „Liechtensteiner Greifsbank“ geschrieben steht, zieht Bakhats Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich weit mehr an, als das besäuselnde Geschwafel dieses eingebildeten Mr. Balany, der immer dreister wird. So wird dem Greifen ein gewisser Traver vorgestellt, der in dieser Bank – von der die hiesige Institution gesponsert wird, wie man erfährt - offensichtlich eine leitende Funktion innehat. Dieser behandelt Bakhat zunächst nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt, doch nach einer gewaltsamen Zurechtweisung seitens des Greifen huldigt er diesen plötzlich, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er es hier mit Bakhat zu tun hat. Der Greif hat schließlich jene alte Handelsorganisation einst ins Leben gerufen, der Traver nun angehört. Der Technokrat führt die 3 an offensichtlich genmanipulierten missgebildeten Lebewesen aller Art und einer Menge steril gekleideten Forschern vorbei in den Keller seiner Institution. Mitten in die Höhle des Löwen also begibt man sich, doch es bleibt scheinbar keine andere Wahl, wenn die Regio gefunden werden soll. Simon weiß: Je tiefer er sich in die Fänge der Technocracy bewegt, desto gefährlicher wird Balany. Doch vielleicht besteht noch eine Chance, ein Tor in die Regio zu öffnen und damit eine bessere Lösung für sich und seine 2 ungestümen Schützlinge zu finden, als die von dem Technokraten vorgeschlagenen betrügerischen Scheinlösungen. Und wirklich: die Symbole an der Wand des Kellers überzeugen den jungen Magier, dass es die Regio wohl noch geben muß. Es gilt also nur noch das Tor zu öffnen und dorthin zu entkommen – was auch immer sie dort erwarten möge. Der nun leider allzu siegessicher wirkende Hank Balany macht sich sofort an den umstehenden Geräten zu schaffen. Bakhat spricht den Syndicate-Technokraten Traver an, mit dem er eigenartiger Weise in so kurzer Zeit eine vertrauensvolle Basis gefunden zu haben scheint. Dieser möge den Laden hier übernehmen und Hank Balany eliminieren. Zu Simons völliger Überraschung macht Traver wirklich Anstalten dieser Aufforderung folge zu leisten, doch Balany lässt ihn daraufhin prompt abführen. Zum Glück folgen die Fabelwesen ihm in einem Bogen durch den Raum, als Simon nun mit seinem Ritual beginnt, um das Tor zur Regio zu öffnen. Der Technokrat versteht es rechtzeitig zu verschwinden und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes wieder aufzutauchen, als die eigenartige von Simon geführte rituelle Prozession sich ihm nähert. Schließlich gelingt der Plan, das Tor zur Regio öffnet sich und Simon, der Greif und der Drache schreiten hindurch in die Regio. Greif und Drache fühlen sich hier merklich wohler aber die Ausmaße dieser Höhle wollen die beiden nicht recht befriedigen. Sie drängen Simon schleunigst den Rückweg anzutreten, aber dieser wird an diesem Unterfangen von einer ungeheuren Macht gehindert. Offenbar haben die Technokraten diese Regio „gesäubert“ und damit „unschädlich“ gemacht. In jedem Fall scheint die Verbindung zur Außenwelt nun für immer getrennt, denn es übersteigt Simons Fähigkeiten, ein Tor zurück zu öffnen. Das ungleiche Trio merkt, dass der Fluch, der sie schmerzvoll aneinander band, hier seine Wirkung verloren hat. Wie lange und vor allem wer von den dreien den nun vielleicht bis in alle Ewigkeit andauernden Aufenthalt in diesem Gefängnis – einer Höhle mit nicht allzu großen Ausmaßen, wenn ein Greif und ein Drache sie teilen sollen - überleben wird, ist eine andere Geschichte. =3. Teil: "Termination of Contracts"= Spielercharaktere *Peter Lester - Syndicate Acolyte *Christopher Karsten - Progenitors Acolyte *Prometheus Ambra - NWO Enlightened Agent Nichtspielercharaktere Technocracy *Hank Balaney - Progenitors - Chef der Xetra Facility *Frederic Carlyle - Chef von Christopher, Leiter des "Hybrid Creations Department" *Amitra Chittayatra - Void Engineer enlightened scientist *Dennis Hwang - Void Engineer Director *Jane Panowski - Syndicate Agent & Director of Special Projects Division Finance Jake Andrews - Syndicate Enlightened *Agent, Anhänger des Bakhat-Kultes im Syndicate Sleepers *Catherine White - Christophers Ex-Verlobte *Clifford Green - Prometheus' Bruder & supplier Bygones *Nidhögg - Feuerdrachin, "Königin der Luft" *Bakhat - Greif, ditto *Simon Shelby - Magus aus dem Orden des Hermes Handlung Prolog Wie ich den Anblick dieser Monitore hasse! Schließlich liege ich nun schon seit einem Monat in dieser verdammten Intensivstation! Obwohl ich mir auf mein Aussehen noch nie etwas einbilden konnte, ist der entstellte Anblick meiner gesamten Vorderseite eindeutig eine markante Verschlechterung meiner Lebenssituation. Aber verdammt noch einmal, wie kam es eigentlich zu dieser ganzen Scheiße? Hier in meinem Krankenhausbett habe ich genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Gedächtnisprotokoll von Peter Lester Zuerst kam etwas überraschend dieser reizvolle Auftrag von Jane: „Endlich werden wir Hank grobe Verstöße nachweisen können, und du wirst mir die Beweise liefern.“ Hank Balaney, Progenitor und Chef der Xetra Facility, ist mir schon lange ein Dorn im Auge! Schließlich hätte ich ihn vor vielen Jahren, lange vor Beginn meiner Kariere bei der Technocracy im Rahmen eines Steuerprüfungsauftrages hochgehen lassen können. Wäre da nicht von oben die unmissverständliche Anweisung „Schwamm drüber und Verschwiegenheit“ gekommen. Nie werde ich sein herablassend-hämisches Grinsen bei unserem damaligen Abschlußtreffen vergessen! Nun aber hat mir das Schicksal offensichtlich die Chance zugespielt, die früher versaute Arbeit zu beenden. Was allerdings Jane Panowski, meine Vorgesetzte im Syndicate, gegen diesen Balaney hat, weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls ist sie als Director of Special Projects Division Finance für die Investitionen des Syndicate in Balaneys suspekte Xenotransplantationsforschungsprojekte verantwortlich. Dieser Job war wohl auch eine Chance, mich bei Jane zu profilieren und vielleicht folglich die Kariereleiter hinauf zu stolpern. Verdammt noch mal, es kam alles ganz anders! Als Jane mich vor einigen Monaten bereits als Geschäftsprüfer auf Balaneys Projekt angesetzt hatte, waren alle Bilanzen sauber. Diesmal allerdings waren meine Chancen weit besser auf die von uns erwarteten Ungereimtheiten in Balaneys Projektbilanzierung zu stoßen. Jane hatte schließlich Informationen über aktuelle Schwierigkeiten bei Balaneys Projekten aus sicherer Quelle. Offensichtlich war ihm irgendeines seiner eigenartigen biologischen Forschungsprojekte außer Kontrolle geraten. Das brachte ihn jetzt scheinbar unter großen Druck, da seine Geheimnisse vor seinen Geldgebern drohten aufzufliegen. Dieses „Auffliegen“ sollte ich nun beschleunigen. Dann würde ihm der Geldhahn wohl zugedreht werden! Offensichtlich konnte dieser Auftrag auch gefährlich werden. Das merkte ich daran, dass Jane mich mit einer äußerst schlagkräftigen Handfeuerwaffe ausrüsten ließ. Na ja, so schlagkräftig war die Waffe dann wohl doch nicht – aber dazu später. Wie weit sich Jane in dieser Sache aus dem Fenster lehnte, wurde mir erst später klar. Nämlich als ich Folgendes realisierte: Die Generalprüfungsvollmacht, die sie mir mitgab, um für meine Arbeit das notwendige Druckmittel gegen Balaney in der Hand zu haben war bei genauerer Betrachtung eine Vollmacht zur Übernahme der Xetra Facility. Leider realisierte ich diesen Umstand und seine Konsequenz bis ganz zuletzt nicht in seiner vollen Tragweite! Aber auch dazu später. Der Empfang in der Xetra Facility war zwar betont höflich, aber Balaney ließ mich warten wie einen lästigen Vertreter. Na ja, lästig war ich ihm wohl wirklich! Seine mir zugewiesenen Mitarbeiter Christopher Karsten und dessen Assistent durften mir zunächst natürlich keinen Zugang zu den wirklich interessanten – weil geheimen – Projektarealen der Institution gewähren. Dort allerdings vermutete ich die erwarteten Geheimnisse Balaneys zu entdecken. Bei meinem ersten Kontakt mit Balaney – nach demütigend langem Warten – musste ich dann auch gleich Janes Vollmacht auspacken! Diese war zwar als Ultima Ratio gedacht, aber Balaney hätte mich sonst weiter zum Narren gehalten. Balaneys blasses Gesicht, als er meine Vollmacht sah, war mir eine Genugtuung. Allerdings verstörte mich, dass ich erst jetzt die ganze Tragweite dieser Vollmacht verstand. Schließlich hatte ich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich mit der mir völlig ungewohnten Macht umgehen sollte. Einer Macht, deren Möglickeiten meinen Horizont eindeutig überstiegen. Zuerst verschaffte ich mir einen ersten Überblick über die Zahlen und Daten, mit denen ich in einem unnötigen Übermaß gefüttert wurde, das mich vermuten ließ, dass ich wohl von anderen Fakten abgelenkt werden sollte. Interessanter Weise traf ich in dieser Progenitor-Hochburg auch Prometheus Ambra, den ich von einer Schießübung kannte. Was dieser NWO-Agent allerdings hier zu suchen hatte, war mir zunächst schleierhaft. Dann wollte ich mich von Christopher Karsten in die zugansbeschränkten Areale der Firma führen lassen. Er war mir bereits bei der letzten Prüfung eine freundliche Hilfe gewesen. Doch er hatte diesmal offensichtlich ganz anderes um die Ohren, als für mich das Kindermädchen zu spielen – was ihn so sehr beschäftigte, wurde mir erst später klar. Jedenfalls ließ ich mich in Anbetracht der fortgeschrittenen Stunde dummer Weise auf den Folgetag vertrösten. Ein Telefonat mit Jane zum Berichterstatten an diesem Abend informierte mich darüber, dass mein Bakhat-Kult-Mentor Jake Andrews angeblich vor drei Tagen in der Xetra Facility war. Dabei soll er ein Gespräch mit einem leibhaftigen Fabelwesen geführt haben. Damit hätten wir dann also unsere nicht transparenten Ungereimtheiten in den Agenden Balaneys! Warum Jake überhaupt hier gewesen war und mit was für einem Wesen er sich aus welchem Grund unterhalten hatte, erfuhr ich erst später. Jane konnte sich jedenfalls zunächst auch keinen Reim aus dieser Information machen. Es war auch unklar, warum Jake Andrews seit diesem Erlebnis bis jetzt verschwunden war. Ich nahm also so bald wie möglich mit Jake Kontakt auf. Dabei erfuhr ich, was ich zunächst nicht glauben wollte, dann nicht verstehen konnte und schließlich für absolut irrsinnig hielt: der Greif Bakhat, durch welchen den Mythen zufolge vor mehreren Jahrhunderten unser Geheimbund gegründet wurde, sei endlich wieder auf unserer Welt aufgetaucht. Ausgerechnet Jake habe ihn bei einer zufälligen Visite der Xetra Facility zu Gesicht bekommen. Das Fabelwesen sei gemeinsam mit einem ihm feindlich gesinnten Drachen aufgetaucht. Beide haben hier vergeblich nach einem ihrem Wesen entsprechenden Lebensumfeld gesucht. Wir, die treuen Anhänger des Bakhat-Kultes sollten dem Untier nun helfen! Für Jake war das die Rückkehr eines Gottes. Für mich war das offensichtlich die glückliche Chance auf einen riesigen Karrieresprung. Jake hatte die letzten drei Tage auch alle erdenklichen Ressourcen in Bewegung gesetzt, um dem Greifen einen artgerechten Lebensraum zu schaffen. Morgen würde er so bald wie möglich hier sein. Solange sollte ich hier die Stellung halten. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Für mich war dieses Fabeltiergerede immer Metaphorik gewesen! Allerdings war Jake kein Mensch, der zu irrationalem Handeln neigte. Hier war also wirklich eine unglaubliche Chance für mich, einen gewaltigen Karrieresprung innerhalb des Bakhat-Kultes und des Syndicates zu machen! Wie gesagt: der Schuss ging wohl nach hinten los. Am nächsten Tag fand dann die erste Begehung des zugangsbeschränkten Areals mit Christopher Karsten statt. Weder die umständlichen Desinfektionsrituale während des Betretens des Areals, noch die gentechnisch hergestellten Pferd-Mensch-Missbildungen interessierten mich. Es war mir allerdings aufgrund der neuen Informationen ein leichtes tatsächlich wichtige Auffälligkeiten zu finden: Kratzspuren an den Wänden in Lastwagenhöhe in den sonst so peinlich gepflegten Räumlichkeiten. Offensichtlich waren die Ausmaße des betreffenden Ganges den Dimensionen der Fabelwesen nicht gewachsen. Die Nervosität, mit der Christopher auf meinen Hinweis reagierte bestärkte mich darin anzunehmen, dass ich da wohl den richtigen Riecher hatte. Ich wusste nun also, wo unser Bakhat zu suchen sein würde! Nun wuchs die Spannung. Karsten musste sich ständig um anderes kümmern. Auch mit Prometheus Ambra hatte er offensichtlich ungewollt einiges zu besprechen. Ich vermutete nun – wie sich später herausstellte zu recht –, dass Ambra wohl auch mit dieser mysteriösen Angelegenheit verwickelt war. Dann kam Jake Andrews und erklärte mir schnell, dass nun bald im zugangsbeschränkten Bereich unser Greif Bakhat auftauchen würde. Leider würde dieser wohl in Gesellschaft eines Drachen und einer anderen Devianz auftauchen. Dennoch sollten wir versuchen Bakhat lebend zu isolieren und in sein neues Reich zu bringen, welches offensichtlich eigens für diesen Zweck in kürzester Zeit vom Bakhat-Kult geschaffen wurde. Das war also unser Ziel. Karsten war bei Jakes Eintreffen schließlich endgültig überreizt. Kurz zuvor begann er plötzlich hektisch herumzutelefonieren. Dann verlor er in irgendeinem Gespräch mit Ambra vor den Pforten des zugangsbeschränkten Bereiches mit den eigenartigen missgestalteten Wesen kurz die Beherrschung. Letztendlich komandierte dann noch Andrews mit ihm herum, was ihn schließlich völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen schien. Obwohl das seine Nerven wohl überstrapazierte, reagierte er zum Schluß aber dennoch am professionellsten. Mit Hilfe meiner Vollmacht zwang ich Ihn uns in den zugangsbeschränkten Bereich zu geleiten. Dort waren jetzt interessanter Weise keine genetischen Missbildungen mehr – die mussten wohl zuvor in einer Ruck-Zuck-Aktion evakuiert worden sein. Nun geschah etwas Eigenartiges: Die Luft begann zu flimmern, plötzlich machte es ein lautes Geräusch, dann waren 2 äußerst riesige Lebewesen und ein altertümlich gekleideter Mann in einer eigenartigen Pose zu sehen. Der Mann murmelte eine eigenartige lateinische Litanei. Magier, Greif und Drache – ich war hier wohl in der falschen Zeit gelandet! Nun machte ich den dümmsten Fehler meines Lebens. Meine Überlegung: Jake hatte mir von der Feindschaft zwischen Greif und Drachen erzählt und von der misslichen Lage, die das unvermittelte Auftauchen in dieser Zeit nicht nur für die Tecnocracy, sondern auch für diese beiden Wesen bedeutete. Uns interessierte nur der Greif Bakhat. Die anderen Devianzen waren für mich nur eine unnötige Gefahr. Obwohl ich sonst eigentlich ein eher besonnener Mensch bin, reagierte ich schneller, als für mich in diesem Moment gesund war. Wahrscheinlich ritten mich eine Kombination aus meiner verdammten Karrieregeilheit, Selbstüberschätzung in Bezug auf meine Schießkünste, maßlose Überschätzung der Waffe, die ich mitbekommen hatte und die Überforderung beim Anblick zweier äußerst gefährlich wirkender Fabelwesen. Wie auch immer – ich zog meine Waffe und schoss auf den Drachen, um den Greifen Bakhat und uns zu schützen. Wie gesagt: das war wohl sehr dumm! Ich fühlte und sah nämlich fast zeitgleich eine riesige Mauer aus heißem Feuer auf mich zukommen. Ein kurzes Memo von Andrews unterrichtete mich vor kurzem darüber, was dann – während meiner Bewußtlosigkteit – geschah: die kleine Devianz – der altertümliche Magier – entkam irgendwohin. Prometheus Ambra, der offensichtlich als Kommunikationsexperte von Balaney zum Verhandeln mit diesen Fabelwesen angeheuert wurde, kam unverrichteter Dinge aber dafür unversehrt aus diesem Abenteuer davon. Hank Balaney bekam, wie erwartet, Probleme. Man wird ihn wohl so bald kein Projekt dieses Ausmaßes mehr leiten lassen. Aber auch Jake Andrews hatte nicht nur seinen Lebensinhalt, sondern auch seine Reputation verloren. Angeblich sei auch Jane Panowski etwas der Kopf gewaschen worden, da sie in dieser Angelegenheit doch sehr überstürzt und unüberlegt gehandelt hatte, in dem sie mich auf diese Sache ansetzte. Christopher Karsten ist nun wohl bei irgendeinem anderen Forschungsprojekt auf dem besten Weg dazu seine wissenschaftliche Karriere zu machen. Schließlich hat er seinen Vorgaben entsprechend bestmöglich reagiert: Sobald er nämlich bemerkt hatte, dass er diese riesigen Devianzen niemals im Sinne von wertvollen Forschungsobjekten kontrollieren hätte können, aktivierte er sofort eine Progenitor-Spezialeinheit zum „Aufräumen“. Die geheime Forschungshalle der Xetra-Facility soll während des Spektakels ausgesehen haben, als würde innerhalb der massiven Betonmauern gerade der dritte Weltkrieg wüten. Was nun aus mir wird, weiß ich nicht. Meine Chancen auf eine schnelle Karriere beim Syndicate und im Bakhat-Kult sind nach dieser Geschichte nicht gerade gestiegen und mit nahezu völlig verbrannter Vorderseite will ich mir über meine künftige Lebensqualität gar keine Gedanken machen! MaWelt 10:14, November 7, 2009 (UTC); mit Bestem Dank an Peter Lester Category:World of Darkness